The Pirates are Otherworldly
by wildnaturexx
Summary: For some unknown reasons, they were sent to a different world: with no devil fruits, no Pirate Age. Read on as they try to come up with every solution to go back to where they belong as they get used to the world with workaholic humans, living expenses and taxes. ASL-centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I am bringing you a new fanfic. This took place someplace on Earth. Anyway, several people are alive in here, because I just want them to be. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. SADLY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

The day started ordinary. The Thousand Sunny had its usual glow and cheerfulness as it sailed the endless sea. The crew went on their usual routine. The Captain was goofing off, running around the lawn deck and constantly demanding snacks made of meat. Morning naps were always on the First mate's schedule. The Navigator worked on her precious maps not wanting to be disturbed. The sniper and the shipwright were both preoccupied on a project they were working on. The archaeologist continued to know more about the void century as she sipped her tea on her usual spot near the foremast. Herbs lined the doctor's table in the infirmary as he engaged himself in making better medicine for the whole crew. The late morning meant that the cook should be in his kitchen by then, and was preparing lunch for everyone. As for the musician, he kept playing different instruments to keep the crew moving and on the groove. It was a satisfying morning. They all thought it would go on like this until the sun had gone down.

No one could have predicted what would have happened.

All at once, they felt as if something was wrong; some of them shivered at the feeling. They all stopped whatever they were doing and sensed their surroundings. The swordsman, woken up from his nap, already had his sword unsheathed. The others rushed and soon, were gathered on deck, all staring at the thing which caused their uneasiness. Everyone had become alert.

"Huh?" Luffy voiced out, as he stared at the ball of darkness on deck which seemingly came out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Unfortunately, none of the crew had an answer. The captain approached it a little closer, curious.

"Luffy, be careful. It might be dangerous." Robin warned, also taking a step towards their captain.

But within seconds, they were blinded by a sudden burst of light from the ball as darkness engulfed them all. They can see nothing but a vast array of fast moving lights. Each of them shocked as to why they did not even have a body although they could feel their bodies moving. What shocked them more was the absence of their crew. They were like sucked into different paths but were experiencing the same thing. Bodiless, they traveled the trails of darkness and uncertainty.

And just like that. They were once again separated, even more, in a world foreign to them.

* * *

Somewhere in the New World, a certain second division commander was having a sparring fight with the first division commander; their friend, the fourth division commander, watched and kept up with the scores of punches and kicks. They just got back from a trip on one of their captain's turfs. Of course being the rebels that they were (Marco disagrees on this one, he was just dragged alright?), they also took a side trip on an island because it has "cool-looking trees". They had made a bet on who can gather the most fruits, on which Ace lost and had resulted in this sparring fight. Nevertheless, the three commanders weren't able to continue the sparring as they were also absorbed by the gloom.

* * *

Koala was furious. She was tasked by Dragon to bring a pile of paper works to Sabo for him to work on; but she couldn't for the life of her find out where he ran off to.

 _He must have known these would come. That bastard._ She let out a huff and continued her hunt of the blonde man. Needless to say, she wouldn't be finding him anytime soon.

The three brothers didn't foresee seeing each other too soon but fate really liked to play with them.

* * *

 **And.. that's the first chapter. :D Tell me what you think. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! :D**

 **Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed and viewed my story. I hope you'll also appreciate my second chap!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. SADLY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

He did a complete 360 in his position. He couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe it was playing tricks on him again. It was full of tall and huge towers, cars, and bright lights. _And it sure is noisy here._ From the top, people looked like ants scurrying looking at it, with its fullness, it was surreal seeing something like it. The breeze may have a stain of pollution but that's what kept it real. It felt like a dream within a dream but the buzz gave it the impression of reality that he was really experiencing it. In his whole life as a former noble and revolutionary, he had never heard or been on an island like this before. _And one would think that the place had too many people for it to be on the Grand line, all the more, the New World._

The place felt like freedom.

After a few more minutes of staring at the horizon of this unknown island, he was suddenly blinded by a spotlight.

"We demand that you climb down from the State Building right now. You may be in serious trouble if you do not do as we say young man." a robot-like voice said.

That was when he saw a flying object with people inside. _Who are these people? They don't look like pirates to me._ The helicopter started closing in on him. _Are they trying to take me? Not a chance._ And with that thought, he began his descent. Jumping down every floor of the building was an easy task for the Revolutionary; he had done more dangerous tasks than this.

He was on the ground in no time. But it seemed even odder here; people wearing fancy clothes were all over the place. _Are they nobles?_ the young man thought and shuddered. He did not want to be in a place full of nobles. The thought made him sick. However, something was definitely off. Why aren't they throwing him disgusted looks? His clothes weren't all that clean. Some were even smiling and laughing with other 'nobles' and looked real friendly. _What a rare sight. I am not sure this is right. I must be somewhere else._

He turned and saw people doing all sorts of crazy stuff. There were ones wearing costumes and doing a little play at the side street. A small band gathered quite an audience a good few meters from the costume people. There was also a restaurant with _Okamas_ serving the customers, singing and acting, a little like a musical. Seeing them made him remember his Okama friend in the Revolutionary Army. _And damn, there are a lot of restaurants!_ There were food chains and fine-dine restaurants on every corner. Just then he heard a shout, a strangely very familiar one. He turned his head to the other side of the street, and saw the boy wearing a strawhat he loved so dearly running towards him shouting something he couldn't quite figure out. He grinned like there's no tomorrow. He couldn't help but feel the warmth surging through him; all of a sudden the bustle of the city was replaced by full joy upon seeing his baby brother. He put up his hand to wave at him. _I guess I should prepare myself for a lung-crushing hug._ Sabo thought, smiling.

"Hey, Lu-" and said little brother passed him. He passed him. Luffy passed him like he didn't know him at all.

"Wha-" _I-I looked like an idiot waving at him and he goes for someone else? Didn't he recognize me? That little idiot!_

"BON-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Luffy shouted as he clasped himself into the drag queen with a black hair, pink cape and wings with swan figures attached to it. The drag queen perfectly resembled his Okama friend.

"It's been a while Bon-chan! Shishishi. I got stronger now, you know." Still hugging the drag queen like a mad-man; the customers were confused as well, they started taking pictures of the scene. It definitely looked like a touching moment if it weren't for the stunned look on the drag queen's face. He kept a straight face, took a calming breath and said in a very manly voice that could have rivaled Whitebeard's.

"Hey bro, will you get off me? This act's only promotional and I ain't into guys, aright? I don't wanna embarrass you kid."

Luffy took a good look at him and gaped with his jaw dropping on the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! Bon-chan.." _Uh, yeah he just looked like Bonbon but not him._

Luffy laughed and quickly detached himself from the man as if nothing happened.

"Shishishi, gomen!" he said and started walking and looking around.

Sabo chose that moment to finally let his brother notice his presence. He cleared his throat as Luffy once again passed him by.

"Hmm?" Luffy turned and looked at Sabo. "Saboooooo! You're here too? Shishishi. I missed you loads!" He had launched himself to his brother and squeezed him in a bone-cracking hug.

"I missed you too little brother. Wait, you really didn't see me earlier?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sabo sighed as he patted his brother's head. "I guess so. Nevermind, it's no big deal. How have you been, huh?" he smiled fondly at the boy still clinging to him.

* * *

 _Wow, it hurts. What has happened? My head hurts so badly._ His back was pressed against a cold wall. Despite having this horrible dizziness, he forced his right eye to open. It was hard to discern where he was but it was really dark, noisy and smelly. _Shouldn't I be in the sparring room?_ Holding his pained head, he started getting up from where he sat and then his stomach growled. _Oh, I'd love some food right now._

 _What is this place?_ He took a good look at it. It was an alleyway. Garbage was everywhere, and a lot of rats litter the place.

He walked until he got out of the dark alleyway. What he saw somehow surprised him. Cameras and video cameras were everywhere; he seemed to have walked in on a set filming some kind of movie. But of course, Ace didn't know that yet. He did notice that some people were in some kind of misunderstanding though: two men, one with gray hair peeking out of his cap and one who looked rather young.

"What do you mean he canceled?!"

"I don't know! He said he told you that already!"

"We were supposed to be filming that scene now! Ughhh!"

"Get away from me before I punch your teeth out!" the man with a cap continued.

 _That escalated quickly._ Ace thought. As soon as he started walking away from the scene, the man took notice of him. He did a once-over at the flame boy and seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Hey, young man. You have quite the build."

Ace turned and just raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, we are kind of short on doubles right now. Have you done stunts before?"

 _Doubles?_

"We are filming some movie and we need a double to do the stunts, not really dangerous ones, just those in which you climb a building sort of thing."

 _Filming?_

Seeing the confused look on the young man's face, he quickly added. "Don't worry; you'll get paid of course." What a timing that his stomach growled once again. "You can have some staff food too."

"What do you say? It won't take long."

 _Well, a thousand bellis won't be bad and they offered food too, it's not like they'll poison me or anything._

"Uh, sure."

He wished he didn't take it.

He made him wore an outrageous tight red outfit with some kind of spider pattern. It was too tight for his liking. He tried to burn it off and just get away but nothing happened. _Maybe it's because I'm hungry. Yeah, that must be it._

He was also allowed to eat before the takes. He deemed it rude to just leave after they fed him so he did the task. The work wasn't that bad however. He just needed to jump from roof to roof of some buildings. He was also hanged upside down a ceiling and climbed some building's windows. After several hours, he was finally getting the payment. The capped man handed him a white small envelope.

Unfortunately for him, he got used to the clothing and forgot to take off the rest of the body suit; he just got rid of the mask. He was walking down the weird city's streets. He noticed how the city looked like: the tall buildings and bright lights, and lots of people. _This city's full of life, I'll give them that._

Just then and there..

"Ace.." he turned at the call of his name.

And he was greeted by his brothers' contorted faces, trying, and obviously failing, not to laugh. They laughed out loud right in his face, then slowly falling to the ground clutching their stomachs. He looked like he didn't take the mask since his face went as red as the costume.

Ace finally realized that he was still wearing spidey's suit. He took it off and bonked both of his brothers on the head.

"Ouch!" "HAHAHAH!"

"Shut up both of you!" Ace steamed.

Sabo regained his composure and said, "Good to see you too, Ace!"

Luffy followed suit. "What was that Ace? It looks kind of cool, though! Shishishi!"

"None of your business. I just had a quick job." He crossed his arms. Sabo raised an eyebrow. _Job?_

Luffy then hugged his older brother tightly and didn't seem to want to let go. "I missed you a lot Ace!"

Ace's grumpy face was quickly replaced by a fond look. "I miss you too Lu, and Sabo too of course."

"Heh. And I thought you were still as stubborn to admit that." Both of them smirked, lovingly seizing the moment with their younger brother.

* * *

"And right after that, as I turn my head the other way, I saw Luffy running towards 'my direction'." Sabo ended his flashback and gave his younger brother a questioning look.

The three brothers had decided to share each other's stories of how they got here and what they already saw of the city. Sabo just ended his.

"I was in my office then took a quick nap while waiting for some papers, and then as I open my eyes, I was already up there." he continued.

Luffy looked thoughtful, and it was really odd seeing him looking so deep in thought. His brothers were surprised to see that he actually listened to the story.

"Come to think of it, I was just on the Sunny this morning. And then this mystery ball appeared. Then I was here all alone. I woke up in front of this restaurant so I went to eat but I didn't have any money so they chased me away cuz I kept eating everything then I saw Bon-chan but it's a fake."

"And I gotta find my crew!" the young boy explained his side. This meant that he must be looking for his friends by then; although he did not know whether they got here with him or if they were just on the Sunny.

"They must be here somewhere, I can feel it. I need to look for them. We can't be separated again." the boy looked so serious. His brothers saw this, exchanged looks and felt proud. He was finally giving off that aura of a captain and acting like one too. Their baby brother is growing up to be a fine captain. Both brothers seemed to have worn two expressions on their faces.

"I see. Well, I should be in the sparring room of the Moby Dick kicking Marco's sorry ass but I woke up in an alleyway with a headache." Ace said to his brothers.

"I don't like where we're getting at. Should we look for more information?"

"They look like nobles, but I don't think they are. Shouldn't they be driving us away by now?" Sabo continued on. It was true though, they look like nobles but they don't act like nobles.

"Let's do some exploring then." Ace responded. Luffy brightened as he heard the word exploring. That meant he wouldn't be bored with just all these discussions.

"Yeah let's go!"

"But! Let's eat first, Ace!"

"I thought you just ate at that restaurant." Fire Fist Ace countered.

"I'm just hungry again."

Thinking that his oldest brother may just ignore his pleading, he turned to the other one.

"Sabooo~ Let's eat!"

The blonde man sighed. He did not want to have a hungry Luffy pestering both of them as they gather information.

"We can have a quick snack, Ace. You know he won't stop until he gets want he wants."

Ace let out a huff. "Fine."

"Anyway, I'm happy to see you guys again." he smiled dearly. Sabo returned the smile as the youngest one smiled brightly, beyond happy to be with his treasured brothers again.

And they were off the streets, searching for whatever could help them figure this whole thing out.

* * *

 **Please review; it will help me make this better. x**


End file.
